Nightmare Enterprises
The Holy Nightmare Company (ホーリーナイトメア社 - Hōrī Naitomea-sha lit. "Holy Nightmare Co." in Japanese, ), also known as Holy Nightmare Corporation, is the name of Nightmare's company and a front for his evil operations in the Kirby anime series. It is known in the 4kids dub as Nightmare Enterprises. This company consists of about 102 members. History The company was created by Nightmare as a front for his armies, as well as a way to make a profit and create an infrastructure to facilitate the training of his monsters. The company’s main, if not only way of selling products, is through the internet using high-tech systems to transport anything they need as data. This process is very energy intensive and many of their fees seem to stem from it. The system is apparently very easy to hack, as King Dedede and Knuckle Joe have hacked into it multiple times. The top employee and public face of the company is Customer Service, who handles sales and advertising. Most other employees are Demon Beasts as well, but they also hire people from outside the company at times. The company uses many less-than-honest techniques. One strategy seems to be targeting the wealthy and gullible (like Dedede), swindling them out of as much money as possible, and then launching an attack to destroy and capture whatever is left. In the final episode, the company was destroyed. Products Monsters/Demon Beasts Known as Demon Beasts in Japan, the monsters are NME’s primary product and the main focus of the company. Nearly all are creations of Nightmare, and they come in a variety of forms with a variety of uses. Most are also very expensive, or at the least quite overpriced. It is also implied that the Demon Beasts eventually turn on the customers. Though some are touted as being helpful around the house or excellent chefs, all Demon Beasts have one final purpose to cause widespread destruction, specifically to get rid of Kirby. There are still a rare few that are truly helpful, even nice; but this behavior is contrary to what Nightmare created and trained them to do. All or most Demon Beasts undergo training first, as some aren’t truly bad from the beginning. A rare case is the contract Demon Beast. This is where someone is forced to work for the company as a Demon Beast in order to pay back a debt. However, they aren’t actually turned into one, and are simply expected to follow orders or face severe consequences. Mr. Chip is a good example of this. NME also offers services to literally transform people, animals, or inanimate objects into Demon Beasts (such as Lovely or Bonkers). The exact mechanics behind it are unknown, but it entails some level of brainwashing, is reversible, and also tends to wear off right before death, if not reversed sooner. Gadgets Other than Demon Beasts, NME also manufactures weapons, ships, robots, and all manner of tools for warfare. Sirica is known to possess a special gun which they manufactured, though how she came upon it is unknown. Entertainment NME runs at least one major network- the Nightmare Network that broadcasts across the universe. It features a variety of big budget movies and TV programs- especially monster movies (though knowing the company, those may actually be documentaries). Naturally, it doesn’t normally air in Cappy Town, though Dedede has claimed that he has hacked into the system to obtain these programs on more than one occasion. NME will sometimes fund smaller studios and animators and let them broadcast their shows on their channel, but penalties for breaching any contract with them, or not paying them back, are quite severe. Other * Nightmare Enterprise Apparel - This sub-company is often seen as a sponsor for shows and movies. None of the actual products are ever seen. * Nightmare Enterprise Toys - The manufacturer of Kirby’s Robot Puppy and the chocolate eggs that contained figurines. Of course, none of their products should be considered safe for any age. Members *Lord Nightmare *Customer Service *Monsters/Demon Beasts **Air Riders **Anige **Belly Buster **Blocky **Bonkers **Broom King **Bugzzy **Chilly **Chuckie **Cobgoblin **Cold Virus **Crab **Crowmon **Dedede Doll **Dedede Stone **Delivery Man **Demon Frog **Denjaa **Dinosaur Army **Doctor Moro **Domestic Servant Robot **Drifter **Ebifryer **Erasem **Escar-Droid **Fang **Fire Lion **Flame Feeder **Fofa **Fridgy **Fryclops **Gabon **Galbo **Hardy **Heavy Anaconda **Heavy Lobster **Honker Stomper **Ice Dragon **Ice Dragon Robot **Imohmushii **Kirisakin **Kracko **Lobzilla **Lovely **MT2 **Maimaigoon **Masher **Masher 2.0 **Max Flexer **Mole **Monsieur Goan **Mumbies **Nekketsu **Noddy **Octacon **Ozone Hole Monster **Paint Roller **Particle Ghost **Phan Phan **Popon **Pukey Flower **Red Viper **Rip **Robot Pet **Sasuke **Scarfy **Sharbon **Slice n' Splice **SlicerDicer **Squishy **Susshi **Teacher Creature **Togeira **Tornadon **Training Clowns ***Star Teacher ***Flower Teacher ***Moon Teacher ***Snow Teacher **Trash Basher **Turbo **Umiushii **Urameshiya **Walky **Wheelie **Whippy **Windwhipper **WolfWrath Trivia *NME may have been chosen as the abbreviation for Holy Nightmare Co. because of its resemblance to the word "enemy", even though it is an abbreviation for Nightmare Enterprises. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Organizations Category:Kirby Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Imperialists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Monster Master Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased